


That Awkward Moment

by Black_Lotus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from OUATKinkmeme: Belle’s father catches her having sex with Mr. Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick before work so I'm sorry if there are any weird typos.

Big thank you to Emilie Brown for her great art.

 

Belle had been in love with Mister Gold since she was fourteen.

Her first full day in Storybrooke she had run into him quite literary and tumbled to the ground where she'd landed with a thud, it had been one of the least lady-like moments of her life. The first thing Belle had learnt about Storybrooke was that it was home to a monster who went by the name of Gold, apparently he was evil and took pride in hurting people, so when  instead of yelling as most of the town would have guessed he had just held out a hand and helped her up, Belle had been monumentally surprised. His skin had been so soft with callous fingers and his cologne had filled her nostrils, seeing his eyes Belle had fallen in love. How anyone believed Mister Gold a monster was beyond her. 

Over the years Belle and Gold had grown increasing close - secretly of course, her Papa would have killed her if he ever found out - and her love for him had only grown. When she finally turned fifteen he had started touching her, subtly at first, just every now and again as he moved passed her while she looked around his shop, the sort of thing that could have easily been dismissed as coincidence; the auburn haired beauty couldn't deny it sent shivers up her spine though. The touches soon grew to caresses and it was clear to Belle that he loved her just as much as she did him, but he was scared of what would happen if anyone found out; she was only fifteen after all. Her Papa especially didn't like her hanging around Gold so much but he couldn't stop her and he didn't want to run the risk of angering the Scottish landlord and ending up with his rent sky-rocketing. 

A full three-hundred and sixty-five days later and Belle was a sixteen year old who  couldn't take it anymore, her constant want, the knowledge that he wanted it to, she'd kissed him. The kisses had escalated to full-blown make out sessions rather quickly and the touches along with it. In the eyes of Maine's law she was legal and Belle wanted him desperately, they weren't breaking any laws so no one could hurt Gold. Neither could deny their love for the other and so that was how they ended up in the back of his shop, Belle straddling his hips; lips locked.

“I love you, Mister Gold.”

“Nathan, my name is Nathan.” He panted before he kissed her neck, one hand on her hip and the other buried in her long auburn locks; she smelt like coconuts. 

No one in town knew his first name, not a single soul, just Belle, she felt honoured. Nathan Gold, she liked it, it suited him. His hands over the soft fabric of her white dress with little cap sleeves and pushed it up at her thighs; Belle moaned. She was a virgin - of course she was a virgin, she'd been in love with Nathan since she was fourteen - and so he knew that he had to make things memorable for her, his long fingers slipped to her core and Belle surprised herself at just how wet she was; her yellow painted nails dug into his shoulders keeping him close; now Belle had him she wouldn't let him go. With another kiss to her soft pink glossed lips Gold's nimble fingers slipped into her blue lace panties and within seconds he had them off with Belle's perfect form flush against him. He nibbled on her neck while his fingers teased her folds coating them in her juices, Belle bucked uncontrollably in such a way that Nathan lost all control; erection straining in his tailored suit pants. His teasing sped up and soon Belle was panting against his suit jacket, she wanted him, needed him, desperately.

“Please.” She begged. “Please Nate, I need you.”

No one had ever called him 'Nate' before but he liked it. Gold couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to feel her, needed to make her his and only his. Despite her young age Belle was bold and brave and while he had been lost in his thoughts Belle had reached down and opened his belt, pulling down the zip. A puff of cold air hit his member like a train going full force, with a little shuffling Gold lined himself up with Belle and slipped in to the hilt, she gasped with pleasure. Ruby had told her that it hurt the first time but Belle felt only pleasure.

“Oh God!”

“I try.” He teased with a smirk and Belle playfully slapped his chest before giving him another passion filled kiss.

He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, secretly desperate to just pound into her like there was no tomorrow but he held back, he wanted her to enjoy every second and Nathan was determined to make it last as long as possible.

“Move...please...Nate...please.” The sixteen-year old panted into his neck.

How could he deny her? Nate pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in pulling gasps and moans from her perfect lips. His hands found her hips bringing her down on him again and again, gripping her hips harder and harder, panting more and more. If he died right there and then he would die a happy man.

She was close and he knew it, her nails had dug so deep into his shoulders that he though he might be bleeding but he didn't care; Belle was his no matter what happened her would always be her first.

“I...Nate...I'm go...I'm...”

She couldn't speak in sentences any longer she was on the edge but with one more strong thrust she came clamping down around his throbbing member.

“You old pervert!” It was safe to say that was not what he expected to hear and it forced his orgasm back down before it quickly died. “You paedophile!” His orgasm may have been gone but Belle was still riding out her own, of course she was aware of the angry yelling behind her but couldn't stop her gasps of pleasure. “Take your hands off my daughter!”

Belle finally came down from her high just in time to be pulled from Nathan and onto the hardwood floor with a painful thud, the wooden floor was sturdy and hard, she'd have a large bruise come morning. Gold quickly pushed himself back in his pants and stood to help her up but Moe French pushed her back which only brought more pain. 

“Don't! Ever! Touch her again!” He screamed at Gold a chubby finger in the pawnbroker's face, eyes dark with anger.

Moe pulled his daughter to her feet, his grip on her arm vice like and painful; another bruise.

“Papa you're hurting me!” She yelped.

“Isobel Rose French get back to the shop now!” He screamed.

“Papa-”

“Now Isobel!” He cut her off, she'd never seen her Papa so angry, it scared her.

“Mister French," Began Gold in a calm tone. "you're angry, I understand but you can't take it out on Belle.” Gold reasoned.

“Understand! Understand! You raped my daughter!”

“No he didn't!” Belle pulled her arm free and ran to Nathan who held her gently looking at her arm to see if she was hurt. “I am sixteen not six, no one decides my fate but me. I love him and there is nothing you can do about that. So Papa, please leave.”

“I suggest you do as she asks, Mister French, because as far as I can see, you are the only one whose caused Belle any harm.”

There was practically steam coming from Moe's ears as his blood boiled. All he wanted to do was beat Gold to a bloody pulp but he knew that Gold would probably win that in the end, he was angry not stupid.

“Fine!” Moe eventually growled out. “But I'll be back with Graham.”

With that Moe stormed out of the shop and Belle fell into Nathan's arms.

“I'm so sorry, Nate.”

“It's alright Belle, none of this is your fault." How after everything that had just happened was he still so calm? "Your Papa will cool off, I promise.”

“I don't care if he does, I love you... and I'm sorry about...you know...you didn't...finish.”

“It's probably for the best. No condom.”

His quip just made her laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
